Rules and Guidelines
If you are a staff member, new to the team or otherwise, make sure that you have read these rules and the Staff Rules. For this page, a single asterisk (*) after a rule denotes a rule on the wiki, two asterisks indicate a rule on the chat/Discord server, and three asterisks are for rules that apply to all three platforms. You can view a list of roleplay rules here. Rules and Guidelines 1) No spamming – Examples of spam include stretching words or numbers to contain more characters than necessary, or repeating one post or a link multiple times. It can also be sending long links (long being taking up more than one line) and it is recommended anything that may take up half of a user's screen should be shortened with http://goo.gl or any other link shortening services.*** *If you see spammers, do not yell out "SPAM", "ADMINS" or "MODS". No mods have those as a ping phrase. Simply PM (Private Message) or ping an admin or mod with a phrase you know is set in their pings. **Excessive pinging in times of spam is unnecessary. When a user is pinged, their chat will autoscroll to the ping. This can prevent mods from being able to ban a spammer, as they will not be able to see their name. *'Other forms of spam include:' **Excessive swearing **Caps lock over multiple messages **Pinging users repeatedly **Excessive "dolun" speech*** 2) No shock sites – No screamers/jump-scares, sites with extremely gory or sexual content, or items that could trigger seizures.*** *Shock sites are also not tolerated in PMs. If you spot a user sending you a shock site in a PM, screenshot it and send it to a moderator. 3) Negativity – If you show general negativity toward other users and other users tend to avoid being around you and talking with you, then you are indeed being rude. While this is not a bannable offense you will only get a warning. If you continue to be rude after a warning then you will be kicked.*** 4) Offensive content and respect – People of all kinds use this site. If a user finds a certain joke offensive, the user posting the joke will be warned. If the potentially offensive content is considered obscure or vague, mods will decide what punishment will take place.*** *'As this rule covers a very large topic, some specifications are provided as follows:' **Do not threaten users. **Do not stir up drama because you don't like someone or who they consider themselves. **Do not test admins or mods. If you have an issue with someone's moderation style, discuss it calmly with them. **If someone claims they have a disability, do not mock them or their typing style(s) for it. **Do not reveal anyone's personal information, publicly or privately (this is also against Wikia's ToU). **Do not harass users in PMs, as anyone can report private conversations. **Do not force users into roleplaying. 5) Baiting – Do not purposely bait someone into fighting with you on public chat, if you want to fight with someone do it on private chat or somewhere else. Fighting is discouraged for that matter and should not be done anywhere.*** 6) "The Drop-It Rule" – If an admin or mod tells you to drop the subject, you drop it and do not argue or continue, hinting or directly talking about it.*** * Depending on the subject and the outcome of it, the admins may decide to permanently censor the event that happened. Excessively arguing that, for example, "this user's ban was false" may result in a ban of your own. 7) Do not talk about personal issues in main – Attention seeking disrupts the flow of chat, may upset users and can be a bannable offense. This includes: **talking about committing suicide **asking if people care **complaining about issues you may have for no reason** *Excessive speak of personal issues is also not allowed on the wiki, but if you absolutely must vent frustrations or let people know what's going on, make a blog post. 8) The post limit is 300 - This means once your forum post hits 300 replies, you must make another to continue. This is to prevent page lag. The rule is lenient, just make sure you switch forum posts rather soon and don't purposely continue posting past the limit.* 9) Do not instigate a troll - If you spot a troll vandalizing, do not react to their actions. Instead, send a message to an admin and we will take care of the troll ASAP. If they attack you, ignore them and we will take care of the situation. Remember: they only want attention and they go to extremes to get it. In addition, if your RP has been violated by a troll, you will be able to go to 275 posts. Just specify it at the top of the very first post.*** 10) '''Keep topics in their respective locations ' - Don't start a roleplay topic in the fun channel or fun in the roleplay channel. Make sure you post your content wherever it's supposed to be.* 11) '''Use image hosting sites to post pictures - Unless you have the image on your profile, your message wall greeting, or a page you're creating, please use Imgur or another photo hosting site to post pictures.* Punishments Most mods will follow this pattern of punishments, however some mods' kicks are warnings: *1st Offense: Warning *2nd Offense: Kick (for chat or Discord server) *3rd Offense (or second offense on wiki): Ban for however long admins/mods deem necessary ---- Bans will also usually have the following lengths: *1st Offense: 3 day ban *2nd Offense: 1 week ban *3rd Offense: 1 month ban *4th Offense: 1 year ban *5th Offense: indefinite ban These punishments vary on the Discord server; check the rules channel on it for more information. '''''Rules will be updated as seen fit. Category:Important Non-FC Category:Rules Category:Official